Continuation of Protected
by sugarandashley
Summary: Clary's mum was murdered when she was little and she is in foster care. But when a mysterious man kidnaps her and a demon attacks her, Clary learns she is not as normal as she thinks. All demons want her, but why? (ADOPTED FROM Sammy PF)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Clary you have got to get out." Luke said unexpectedly as we were having our morning coffee.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since your mom died and I volunteered to take you, I always see you around the house. Your friends never seem to be around and you never have fun. I mean you are sixteen. Sure you do your homework but you aren't living your life. You are just an empty shell

"I am not." I countered, but my heart wasn't in it. He was partly right. I thought when mom died I Could just look fine on the outside and then I would be able to wallow in my sorrow alone.

"Here." he thrust something into my hands.

"Go call izzy you guys used to be like sisters before everything got messed up. Right now you need a friend. Go crazy at the mall." he smiled at me. I realized that she had given me a credit card.

"OK." I relented, heading towards my room for privacy so I could call izzy.

As I sat on the bed with my cell phone in hand I hesitated. Maybe Izzy would be mad at me for ignoring her. I dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Izzy was my best friend, I had known her since we were three. She would understand. I pressed the call button

"Hello?" her voice sounded.

"Izzy? It's Clary. You wanna go to the mall?

She sounded caught off guard. "sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Izzy were a little tense at first but we eventually relaxed.. She was very gentle and didn't push me. When I met her at the food court I ran into her arms.

" Cancer is a bitch." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Yeah." she nodded sympathetically.

" I'm sure your mom had a lot of Fun before she left."

"Yeah." I whispered, wiping my eyes and calming down.

"Lets shop."

We ended up spending three hours at the mall. While we were shopping and I was pretty sure that Luke's credit card was burning up I thought about how good he had been to me. he and my mom had been best friends, so I always saw him around the house. When my mom died of terminal cancer he had been almost as devastated as I had been. But when there was no relatives to take me, and my dad had jumped ship when my mom was pregnant with me, Luke took me in. We lived at my moms house, Luke didn't have any relatives or family either so he sold his house and moved in. he was an amazing person even though I couldn't bring myself to call him dad yet.

Once we were fashion ready(as if that were ever possible) we stuffed all of our bags into my red punch bug and her convertible.

"Hey do you want to grab a milkshake?" she asked

"Sure, they are the best milkshakes ever!" I replied with enthusiasm.

We both got our usuals: me a strawberry shake and her a chocolate shake. We decided to take them to go so we could go home, it was getting late.

"We are still for the movies tomorrow right?" she asked

"Sure."

"Alright then bye."

"Oh, I forgot my wallet. I'll be a minute. Just go I will be fine." I told her when she was about to sit on the bench and wait.

"You know me. Later."

I quickly retrieved my wallet and left. As I exited the shop I tried to scream. But the air had left my lungs.

In front of me loomed a dark creature, 7 feet tall. It looked like a man, but had red eyes and short black hair covering its entire body.

" You are coming with me. He needs you alive." he growled.

He reached out and was about to grab me. I shut my eyes and flinched for impact when I heard a slicing sound. I looked around land saw the arm that had been outstretched had been chopped off by a blade that looked sharper than steel and seemed to glow. I looked up to see the person who was holding this blade to see him. His hair was dark chestnut brown, eyes like golden honeycomb. His skin was very tan- I was so jealous. I could only burn red-He was tall and muscular, I found myself unable to look away.

"You have to come with me." He grabbed my arm.

"No!" I yelled, trying to pull away but he was too strong for me . He took a needle from his pocket and injected it in my arm. I whimpered. He caught me before I fell. As I was drifting to sleep I thought I heard him whisper,

"I am sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to find that it was quiet. I mean usually I can hear Luke's morning go of doing wii fit while blasting the music on his Ipod Doc but I could not hear it. But finally, as I opened my eyes, The events at the milkshake shop came flooding back. I was in an unfamiliar bed, with a light purple comforter and a dark brown fuzzy blanket at the bottom. The pillows were an array of purples. The walls matched some of the darker shades of purple and the dresser, desk and bed were white wood. A brown bean bag chair occupied the corner. I grew very nervous. Whoever had taken me had clearly known my favourite colour.

As I stepped out of the bedroom I found other rooms as well: a den, a kitchen filled with all my favourite snacks, a room filled with racks and racks of stylish clothes. It was beautiful. The only thing that was weird that there was no windows, and the front door was locked. From the layout I was pretty sure that it was an apartment. And that meant there was other people. I screamed and shouted as loud as I could but no one came.

Hours later I finally gave up.

My clothes were ripped from me trying to get out so I went o the ginormous closet and chose a colourful chiffon dress that had a high waist and made the most of my figure. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was very pale and tinny, but strong, people were always impressed because i looked so weak. My lips were pink and full my eyes a deep emerald green. My hair was my favourite feature. Some strands were a lovely auburn, some the colour of sun-ripened wheat. Some colors were like chocolate. My hair couldn't decide what colou r it was and I loved it. Chameleon hair my mother called it before she had died.

Now that I was clean I plopped on the couch to watch some tv. Ok there was no actual tv but there was Netflix and that counted for something. As I was relaxing a voice from behind startled me.

"Comfortable here I take it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spun around to see him, the man who had kidnapped me. I could still see his allure but I was so furious that I looked right past it.

"Why the hell did you take me? What the hell was that thing and you better let me go right now or I will punch you so hard!" I huffed, out of breath.

He ignored me completely. "I see the dress fit, we had to sneak in your house to get your size and we couldn't help but see your favorite colour in your room so..." He trailed off.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked, even rage building up.

"You need to be protected, the furies have found you." He replied, looking bored.

"What? Listen you sick bastard, my foster dad is probably looking for me and if I am not home then he will call the police and they will arrest you for life."

"They aren't looking for you. We Have ways to cost that up." he said softly.

"What?" I asked, the reality sinking in.

We covered the situation up so Luke thinks you are living with a different foster home and never wants to see him again."

My heart went out to Luke, "You probably crushed him . I'm leaving." I yelled, trying to push past him. I succeeded easily, I knew he wasn't trying but that small part in my Mind wasn't going to stop till I knew for sure. I reached the big brass handle and It was like I expected. Locked

So I tried a different tactic. " Let me out!" I screamed at him. "YOU BASTARD!"

" I wished you would call me by my name instead of bastard. My name is Jace." He commented, unmoved by my outburst. Instead he slowly advanced towards me, needle in his hands

Oh crap.

As I fell into blackness I dimly felt myself being picked up bridal style

Crap I hate his needles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! This is sugarandashley writing now:D I have adopted this story from Sammy PF. So from this chapter and onwards I will be writing it and I hope I do a good job like Sammy PF has done! Enjoy!**_

I woke up in the same room, covered in purple blankets and in the same clothes. I had no idea what time it was, because there was no stupid windows. Or clocks. Or calendar's. how was I supposed to tell time?

I got up slowly, rubbing my neck where the needle had stabbed me and groaning. Seriously, I had, had enough of this guy! He had kidnapped me. Brought me to this weird place where they knew everything about me, stabbed me with needles more than once to shut me up and he had crushed Luke by telling him I didn't want to live with him anymore. Which was a total lie! I loved living with Luke and would never live anywhere else.

But just then, I heard the door open and the bastard that called himself Jace walked through it. But he wasn't the clean, immaculate guy who I had seen just before I passed out, he was grinning slightly and holding a glowing blade in his hands with a glint in his eyes that made him look like a guy who was not to be messed with. His golden hair was ruffled and matted with dirt, mud and blood. His eye was bruised and swelling to twice its normal size, his lip was busted up and bleeding and his face was grimy with dirt and sweat. What the hell had he been doing?

But then as my eyes travelled down his body, I saw his shirt was torn across the front. Three jagged tears that looked like claw marks from something huge had torn across his stomach and grazed the skin underneath. The slashes in his shirt had revealed the red and blistering skin of his stomach. It looked like it hurt but why was he grinning?

He looked at my confused and horrified expression as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room and took out something from his pocket. It looked like one of those pocket knife things. He laid it on his lap as he took off his shirt and I threw it across the room and I couldn't help but fall into the glow of him. He had rippling muscles, washboard abs. if he hadn't stabbed me and kidnapped me I would might actually be attracted to him but he had stabbed me and so I would not be attracted to him. Besides he looked like a player.

He smiled at me when he caught my stares ," Like what you see?"

I scoffed and scrunched up my nose as he raised the pocket knife to his bicep and as I focused on his skin, I saw thousands of white and silver scars. Some were grey like they were fading tattoos. But they were scars. He had thousands of them, lining every inch of his skin. It was an array of dull colours, swirls, lines, dots, jagged curves that formed a little pattern. Like an artistic design on a canvas, but it was scars on his skin. I was about to ask what they were when I saw him pierce his skin with the knife.

I choked back a scream and sat in silence as I watched him trace over an old scar on his bicep. It didn't bleed like I expected it to, instead black ink spread over the scar. Making it glow for two seconds and then settling back down like a real tattoo. What the hell just happened? Was I seeing things?

I saw him smile further as I stared at him and watched in shock and complete fear as the claw marks on his stomach stitched itself back up again, the blood fading away into nothing like evaporated water, the redness going away and in a matter of seconds, there was nothing there but his skin and his abs. no sign of the claw marks remained, they had just vanished. There was no invisible doctors around to stitch him back up, he was just bleeding a moment ago and now there was nothing wrong with him.

Shock must of taken over me because I couldn't find my voice to scream or ask what the hell had just happened, I couldn't make my legs move or my arms or my head to turn away and run. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as my eyes travelled up to his face. Following the healing and watched as his busted lip returned to the normal pink and puffy, no sign of ever being in a fight. Then the yellow, black, blue and purple bruise that I called his eye slowly faded away into tanned skin and chiselled cheek bones. The swelling disappeared and revealed his caramel coloured iris. He turned to look at me and leant back on his chair in a state of satisfaction.

Like this was everyday life. He thought this was normal? He was dead wrong? If someone else had rocked up looking like he had just moments ago, he would be in the hospital probably bleeding to death like a normal person. But this guy, Jace, wasn't normal. He wasn't human. He wasn't from this world and he was dangerous and trying to hurt me.

He must of noticed how scared I looked as I got up and opened my mouth in shock, still staring at him, and taking a few steps back away from him, heading towards the door. I shook my head slowly, not quite believing what I had just seen at all. Was it real? Did he really just draw on himself and heal before my eyes?

Jace got up from his chair and reached out his hands to me and opening his mouth to say something but before a word could come out of his mouth, a loud and terrified scream erupted from mine. Echoing off the walls, as I turned away from him and sprinted out of the room. Running to nowhere in particular. Just anywhere that would let me get away from him.

I made it into what looked to be a den, when I felt strong hands grab my arms and hold them tightly. I writhed and struggled against them, wanting this inhuman, alien thing to get away from me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I screamed again and then I heard his voice,

" Stop! Im not dangerous, im protecting you is all! Now open your eyes"

I flicked them open and tore my hands from his death grip, " You stabbed me with needles to shut me up, you kidnapped me and take me to this weird place and you say your not dangerous?! And protecting me? What the hell do you mean? I was fine before you _kidnapped _me!", I screamed at him.

He just sighed and dropped his head, making the chestnut strands hang down into his eyes, " We need to talk"

I stared at him in fear as he pushed me over to a chair but I stood back up, " You might want to sit down, considering that outburst you just had about me"

" Can you blame me? I just saw you all dirty and beat up and bleeding and then you draw on yourself and ink appears out of nowhere and then everything heals by itself and seconds later your fine!", I yelled but he just ignored me and pushed my shoulders down so I sank into the chair.

I gave up as I crossed my legs over and crossed my arms tightly over my chest like a child and waited for him to speak, but every time he took a step closer to me, I shot out my foot and kicked him in the shin. I didn't want him anywhere near me. He was dangerous and I knew it.

He started to speak, " A thousand years ago….."

_**So? How was that? Good or bad? Tell me what you thought of my first chapter for this amazing story:D **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thankyou for everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed : ) so please keep it up!**_

I stared at him as he continued to speak. Telling me of why he could heal himself with that pocket knife. It was interesting and all, learning how he could do all of this, but some of it sounded a bit familiar. Not that I'd lived through some of it myself, more like hearing about it somewhere. I just couldn't remember where Id heard it.

The golden stranger who healed spoke, " One thousand years ago, the earth was being invaded by hordes of demons. A man, Jonathon Shadowhunter, who I am named after, had a warlock summon the angel Raziel. He begged Raziel to mix his blood in a cup and give it to men to drink. Those men became known as the shadow hunters, as did their children and their children's children. They were given the first Gray book, listing all of the runes, to use in their fight against demons"

He paused to give me a second to register all of this information about a man who begged a fricken angel! To mix his blood for men to drink. Which apparently created a new race of people? I think I had it right.

" So your name is really Jonathon?" I asked him with a tint of a smile playing at my lips. How did he possibly get Jace out of Jonathon?

He sighed and flicked his golden eyes up to me, " Yes, but focus on the more important things that I just said. My name isn't one of them"

My smile faded and turned into a pout, " So why did you mention it then? If it wasn't important, how come you said it?"

I looked at me, obviously getting annoyed with me, " Im giving you a chance to ask questions and learn about this stuff but your just asking stupid things that will never help you in this life. I don't have to teach you all this you know, I would preferably be out seducing some lavishing young lady"

I frowned, " Then why are you doing this? I didn't ask you to do anything for me! So don't talk to me like I asked for this because I sure as hell didn't! so go out and seduce you _lavishing_ young lady"

Yes, I admit. I was making fun of him about his choice of words. When was he born? The 19th century or something? But he didn't seem to like me making fun of the way he spoke, in fact he got up and strode towards the door, " Fine then. If you don't want to learn then I will go out and do whatever I want. Leaving you here, all alone and cooped up in this tiny place"

I watched in pleasure as he reached behind him into his back pocket and took out a small key and pushed it into the lock of the door and opened it. I saw for a split second the outside. Except it wasn't sunlight or a tree or something like that, It was a dark hallway with another room opposite mine. The door closed and locked again as I heard Jace walk away loudly.

So he carried the key in his back pocket. Hmm, I had an idea. But I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. But if I wanted to get out of here, I had to do it. If I wanted to get back with Izzy or Luke. Izzy would probably be freaking out. She probably thought I ditched her at the movies and was ignoring her. Luke was probably crushed and miserable living all by himself and thinking that I never wanted to see him again.

I got up from the seat I had been sitting on and went to the bathroom. I undressed from the dress I was wearing and got into the shower. It was just what I needed. I washed my hair and scrubbed my skin with the vanilla smelling soap and then leant back against the wall, letting my thoughts combust in my head. Jace had said that a man had created a new race of people by letting them drink his blood in a cup with the help of the angel Raziel. I understood that much but how did I fit into all of this? I had never been able to draw on myself and heal. I had never had the agility that Jace seemed to possess and I certainly had never even heard of an angel called Raziel before.

I needed to get out of here before something bad happened to me. When Jace came back, I would put my plan into full action. It would work, it had to. The nerves filled my gut just thinking about it. What would happen if it failed? Jace might get furious with me for trying it and he might put me to sleep with those needles of his. But I erased all negative thoughts as I dried off and made my way to the room full of clothes and searched through the racks along the walls, trying to find something I liked. Of course it was only very expensive looking dresses so I found the simplest most casual one out of them all and draped it over my body, tightening the straps that tied up at the back to fit me. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and looked at my new dress.

It was a white dress that hugged my body and came just above the knee. The straps looped around my neck and tied up at the back, I roughed up my hair and made myself smile as I walked back to my bedroom and sat on the bed, looking around the room for any possible way to escape.

My gaze hit the ceiling. In the corner was an air vent. But It was wayyy to small to fit me through it. Disappointment flooded through me but I raised my head quickly at the sound of the door unlocking and creaking open and slamming shut and Jace's voice ring out calling me. I heard the stomping of his boots on the hard wooden floor and I almost choked on the lump rising in my throat.

I laid down on my bed and curled up into a ball, forcing myself to cry and shed the tears so I would look vulnerable. I made whimpering noises as I heard the door open slowly and quietly. _god! I hoped he came in_.

I felt the bed sag at the weight of him, sitting down on the edge and then I felt his hand on my back. I didn't turn to look at him, in fear that I would break out laughing like I happened to do when I was nervous. So instead I buried my head into the pillow and felt the heavy metal pan under it, my plan was about to be acted and god I hoped it worked!

_**What you think? Good or bad? What do you think she's planning to do with that big pan? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thankyou again, hope you like this one!**_

His hand left my back and then I heard his voice, speak out in a strained tone. So he didn't like crying girls in a bed huh? Too bad for him!

" Clary… a-are you alright?", he asked me. I almost smiled, no I was just crying for the fun of crying wasn't I? technically I was but that wasn't the point.

I shook my head slowly against the pillow and hoped I was doing a good job of faking it. I think I was. Otherwise he wouldn't be asking me and stuttering. He didn't seem like the type of guy to stutter. But he spoke again, in a stutter,

" D-do you want to talk about it?"

I thought of a lame excuse but it was actually one of my many thoughts, "I just.. I don't get what I have to do with any of this", I told him in my sad voice. Whimpers shook through my body and made it vibrate as my voice broke off.

Jace shifted, " I cant tell you right at this moment. But ill explain everything to you in time"

I forced myself to cry harder and it worked. My body now vibrated with tears and I shook rather sadly. Wow, I was doing a good job wasn't I?

Jace's hand moved up to my shoulder and the other one hauled me up. I allowed myself to be moved by him and I found myself sitting up, facing him. His eyes looked sad and solemn. Like he was genuinely interested in helping me right now. But he wasn't. he was faking it like I was faking this. He was the one who brought me here and saying I had to be protected and that fuelled my anger more. His eyes glazed over like he would burst into tears with me and his lips parted as he took a ragged breath.

I sat on my knees which dug into the matress and I thought, _this better work_.

I forced myself forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers intertwine with the strands of his hair. He shot out a hand to steady himself from the force of me but he didn't hug me back, " Can you just hug me back please? I think that's what I really need right now"

And that was enough to convince him. I felt his strong arms wrap around my back and press into me to help comfort me. But I didn't really need it. Faking! But I felt his chin settle on my neck and his nose press against my hair, flattening that little section. I had to get him standing to get it.

He hugged me for what seemed to be eternity. My mind was whirled with questions and feelings that could jeopardize everything. But I was doing what I had to do to get free from all of this. After all, he might be the bad guy for all I knew.

But I need him to stand up and be distracted or out cold for this plan to work. The key was kept in his back pocket so that was all I needed to do. So I put my thoughts and feelings aside and focused.

I turned my head to the side, to face him once again with the wet tears on my cheeks. He faced me too, without breaking our hold on each other. I leant closer to him so our foreheads almost touched and stopped. He was looking at me with eyes full of lust, need and want but I wasn't giving him that sort of distraction.

I moved so he wasn't facing the pillows where the pan was and looked at him again and leant in, our lips only a breath away from touching. If I moved, they would touch and we would kiss. His eyes were already fluttering closed and mine stayed open and prepared myself to act. I gripped his shoulder tightly in time with his hand on my hip. I wasn't enjoying what I was doing. Not one bit but I was obviously a great actor!

I slowly and carefully drove out the pan from under the pillow and held it tightly in my hand and poised it to strike his golden head, I felt almost bad for damaging him. Almost. He made the move to connect our lips and I kept my eyes open as we kissed and strange feelings washed over me. I led him on a bit longer and then brought the pan back and struck him on the side of the head as hard as I could and with a groan, he left my lips and fell back. Unconscious and out cold….

_**Well? How will her plan work now? Think she**__**'**__**ll succeed? Please review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**i am so sorry for the long wait! forgive me but i just didnt feel like writing anything for a while and ive been extremely busy! so i hope that this makes up for it:)**_

Jace fell back into the pillows face first. His face buried in between them. Awesome! He fell the right way. I looked at him and felt the tears prick my eyes. I felt horrible, he thought I was actually upset and tried to help me. Hell! We even kissed. But I didn't make the first move, like I had planned. He kissed me first. Did that count for something?

But I pinched myself to hurry. I quickly reached into his back pocket and my hand lightly skimmed his ass. It was rock hard. Damn! But I ignored my perverted-ness and found the key at the bottom of his pocket. I wrenched it out and began to run towards the door when an idea flashed into my mind. As soon as he woke up, he would come for me. He would find me no matter how far I ran or how fast.

So I flipped him over with a lot of effort. He was facing the ceiling now. His head already had a lump rising on it. But he would be able to heal himself. I didn't need to feel sorry for him. I looked down at his belt and nervously unbuckled it. Being extremely careful to not touch 'anything' else. Eventually it came loose and I tied It tightly around his left hand and then attached it to the bed post. Tying it as tight as I could, so he couldn't get away. I then grabbed a pillow case and used that to tie his other hand to the post. Using the other pillow cases to tie his feet to the bottom rails. He wasn't going to get anywhere soon.

I sighed as I ran towards the front door, the nerves and jitters creeping up into my stomach. What if I didn't get far? Would he kill me if he found me? I prayed to god, that he wouldn't.

I shoved the key into the lock and twisted it and then heard the godly sound of the door unlocking. I huffed excitedly as I pushed the door open and found myself right in the middle of a hallway.

o.O.o

Jace pov

I groaned as I moved my head to the side. Then a throbbing sensation set in and I instinctively moved my hand to hold my head but something stopped me. I looked at my hand that I had attempted to move and saw that it was bound very tightly to the metal bed post with.. Hold on. Was that my belt?!

I looked down at my jeans and saw that my belt was gone. I noticed my feet were tied with pillow cases, I could feel them going numb.

" What the fu-", I started but then remembered. The last thing I remember was coming in here and seeing her crying into the pillows. Then she surprised me by hugging me and then she was about to kiss me but she stopped herself, so I made the move for her. I really wanted to kiss her, something about her made my heart race in my chest. She must of hit me with something. I looked on the floor and saw a sauce pan with a big dent in the middle. That bitch!

But as I looked out towards the door, I saw that the front door was open. Shit! Shit! Shit! My orders were to not let her escape. At all costs. It was too dangerous for her to be anywhere else. He was waiting for something like this to happen, for her to escape from this place so he could capture her and use her for his own selfish purposes.

I pulled against the ties roughly but they didn't budge. I yanked on them as hard as I could, they still didn't budge. Where did she learn to tie someone like that? Certainly not girl scouts.

" ALEC!", I screamed his name, as loud as I could. Over and over again until I heard rushed footsteps coming into the room. I could see him clearly as he rushed into the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans but his shirt was gone. His milk coloured skin exposed, the black ink tattoos standing out all over his body. His tousled black hair falling into his, closed, ice blue eyes, " Are you dead?"

" Just open your eyes and help me!", I shouted as I saw another body come into the door. A bare olive skinned chest with no marks. Magnus. He had less clothing than Alec. He was only wearing a pair of black shiny boxer shorts. His hair spiked up with glitter gel. I saw blue sparks shoot from his hands as he ran into the room but they disappeared as he focused.

He leant against the door frame and laughed. Hysterically. Alec joined him until I cleared my voice, " If your done now, I would appreciate being able to go after her before 'he' does!"

They jumped and acted istantly, " So Clarissa did this to you, is she still in this building?" Magnus asked me as he untied my belt from my wrist. It came free and I shook it out, seeing the red marks and welts that had formed. Bitch! I had never in all my life, been led on by a girl and then knocked out cold with a pan and tied so harshly to a bed while she escaped. That was new.

As soon as the binds were free, I jumped up as fast as I could, not caring about anything else, but her. We needed to keep her safe. It was my mission to protect her by any means necessary.

I ran out of the open door and into to the dull hallway. Running down the hallway and out to the main entrance. But that's when I saw her. She ducked inside a room, otherwise known as the library. Of all places. She had to hide in the room with corridors and corridors of books, restricted sections, dark corners.

o.O.0

Clary pov

I heard him screaming out a guys name, Alec. Then I heard hysteric laughing and something about Jace having to find me before 'he' does. I wanted to know who 'he' was. What did he have to do with me? What did he want from me? Was he the reason I was brought here?

But then I heard Jace run down the hallway, I had just come from. I had tried the front door but it was locked. Was every door locked? I figured every door had a different key because the key in my hands didn't work. I panicked and ran into the first room I could get unlocked. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jace stop short on the stairs and turn to me. I hoped he hadn't seen me.

I ran into the room and gently clicked the door shut behind me and leant on it but then thought more and pushed a chair under the door knob. Then I actually took in the room. It was a large room, the walls lined with bland and dull wallpaper but a couple of desks sat along it. Complete with lamps, books and chairs. Endless shelves of books sat side by side on bookcases. It was a library. I walked forward and looked at the titles of a couple of books. _'shadow hunter history', 'killing demons', ' the dangerous creatures of the world'. _

What the hell kinda place was this. I jumped violently when I heard the door shaking horribly. The person on the other side was angry. At me. It was Jace. I could only imagine what he would do to me. He would be standing out there, his face red with rage, his body shaking with anger and his heart beating uncontrollably. The needles in his pocket ready to slide into my neck and blacken out the world.

I turned and ran towards the end of the library towards a large desk. I crawled under it and brought my knees up to my chest and pressed my back against the cold wall behind me. Trying to go as far back as possible to avoid the monster on the other side of the door. Just as I thought that I would be out of sight in this dark room, there was a crack and a bang and I knew he had gotten in. I had to stop myself from screaming but I felt the tears clouding my vision and slipping down my cheeks, followed by whimpers that I desperately tried to conceal.

But right then, the desk was ripped away from me. Lifted above my head and thrown across the room into the wall and bounced back onto the ground on its side. Leaving me with my head buried into my knees and my whimpers racking through my body as I realised who was standing above me. I dared not look at him, or even raise my head in fear he would hit me. I struggled to go as far back as I could from him, my body hunching over into the wall. My choked gasps and whimpers came more now. He probably thought this was fake, but it wasn't. I was genuinely scared, scared for my life.

I was sure that I was going to be unconscious and being carried back to my prison any second but then he did something unexpected. He crouched down beside me and told me to look at him. But I didn't dare.

But he lowered himself to the floor so that we were sitting in front of each other. I felt his hands touch my face lightly and turn it towards him. I let him but I didn't look at him.

" Please. Just look at me", I heard him say. I was surprised to hear the hurt in his voice. So I had no other choice but to raise my green eyes to meet his golden ones. They glistened slightly when he saw my face.

His face wasn't red with rage. He wasn't shaking. Instead he looked like he was about to cry. He didn't look angry but upset. But then the unexpected part came.

He leant forward and brought his lips down onto mine. All on his own terms….


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait. Was incredibly busy:D**_

RECAP::

He leant forward and brought his lips down onto mine. All on his own terms….

Not one thought in my brain told me he could be leading me on like I had done to him just before. But I guess I should of thought about that because he slid one of his needles into my neck, halfway through the kiss and I pulled back, holding my neck and looking up at him while I tipped to the side and my vision clouded. But the last thing I heard in his husky voice was: " Payback's a bitch"

0.O.o

Waking up on the floor wasn't exactly my idea of a good morning, or whatever time of day it was, but when you wake up on the floor, tied to a chair and locked in a closet that is the beginning of a new era of bad mornings. The only thing to light up the closet was a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It was still dim though, and it took time for my eyes to adjust. I looked down and saw what he had tied me up with, a pair of dirty socks, that reeked of sweat and dirt. That asshole! I was going to kill him! But then again, I was tied up with sweaty socks.

" Hey!", I shouted out, hoping that someone was close by enough to hear my shouts, but I didn't hear anything. So I shouted louder and this time I heard shuffling.

" Hey! Let me out!', demanded angrily. I was not putting up with this. No girl should be kidnapped and then tied up with socks! When I shouted out that, I heard muffled voices. Three guys voices, one had a Spanish ring to it, but it was English. He said, " This isn't very gentlemen like you know. I cant wait until she comes out and kicks your ass!"

Another voice, one that I recognised as Jace spoke up, " We cant let her out Magnus. She'll just try to escape again. She's already shown she will do anything to get away, maybe I should train her"

The Spanish voice spoke again, " You really want her, the girl who kissed you, knocked you out with a pan, and then tied you to a bed, to have the ability to throw daggers precisely at a target?"

" Your right, but maybe I can tell her the reason why she's here and why she needs to train and then she might be willing to cooperate", Jace said. Which immediately caught my attention. I would finally get to know why I was here and what these people wanted from me. I hoped they didn't expect me to throw daggers at targets though, I couldn't throw a knife if my life depended on it. I would be hopeless and if Jace was the one to train me, boy would I not hesitate to shove a knife into his chest. Someone sighed in the room and then the Spanish guy spoke, " You should let her out, Jace, how is that protecting her and keeping her happy? that's not your orders"

Jace groaned loudly, " She hit me over the head with a frying pan! She deserves it. She can stay in there until I decide when she can come out or when she decides to be nice"

" You know im the High Warlock of Brooklyn right? I could burn that door down and take her out of the closet with a flick of my finger", the Spanish voice said in a mocking tone.

wasn't a warlock like a wizard or something like that? What kind of place was this? I felt my heart beating in my chest loudly and I tried to slow It down but it failed.

Just as I heard Jace, " Fine. If it makes you feel better, ill check on her. But im not letting her out, and im getting a drink first"

A sigh of defeat came from the other weird guy and I heard footsteps exit the room, but one pair remained. Then the door opened and a very sparkly and colourful guy stood in front of me. He had olive skin, clad with black ripped skinny jeans, complete with a small silver chain hooked onto the side with big looking boots and then as I got further up to his head, the more sparkly he got. His leather jacket was left open to reveal a white v neck shirt that had black sparkly writing on it, saying sexy beast. His jacket was covered in sparkles and when I got to his hair, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped, colourful pieces of hair fell into his face. Bright colours. And the rest of it sparkled and shimmered in the light. He was the Spanish one, he smiled a handsome smile and bent down to my height, " Nice to meet you Clarissa, im Magnus. Ill explain everything in a bit, but first you need to listen and listen good"

I nodded quietly, not really sure what to say at all to this man in front of me.

" I'm going to untie you now but in return I want you to stay right beside me. No jokes or trying to escape, you might of heard but im a very powerful Warlock which means I can do anything with a flick of my wrist. So if you want to get out of here alive, I suggest you listen to me. Got it?"

I nodded again and looked into his eyes as he came closer to me, again a gasp escaped my throat. His eyes, they weren't normal. They were cat eyes. Golden with a vertical pupil going down the centre. I opened my lips and stared at him, " What are you?", I whispered in fear.

" I already told you silly, im a warlock. Just because im different doesn't mean you have to be scared of me, I wont bite… much", he said and gave me a wink, he was wearing make up! Eye liner and mascara, eye shadow and everything! What kind of guy was he?

But he did untie me, and he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, stretching out a bit, he led me to the centre of the room and sat me down on the bed, " You and Jace have a bit of talking to do. He will tell you everything you need to know", he told me and sent me a reassuring smile.

" Please don't leave me alone with him, I don't like him", I said, glancing up at him again, but the guy Magnus just smiled and said,

" Not many girls have said that about Jace Herondale", he said. Just as the door opened and Jace stood there, in a pair of grey sweat pants and holding a water bottle. He had no shirt on but I could see every single black swirl inked onto his skin. Looking at the different patterns, swirls and everything. But as he got closer, I saw they actually looked raised on the skin, like they were burnt there. How painful.

" You can look but definitely you, cannot touch", he told me with a smirk and then a glare like daggers. He was obviously pissed about the whole bed thing.

Then he frowned and looked at Magnus beside me, " What are you doing? I said I would check on her, but you go and let her out. Whats stopping her from attacking you?"

I heard Magnus chuckle beside me, he grabbed my hand, " Clarissa and I came to a deal. I would let her out and she wouldn't run or try to escape otherwise I will use my powers on her, I think I freaked her out though, she hasn't said anything"

Jace laughed and looked at me, " Was it the eyes? They sometimes freak me out too, especially when he gets angry. They glow!"

I looked to Magnus for confirmation that they did, in fact, glow when he was angry but all I got was a shake of the head and a hysteric laugh come from Jace. I felt the red spread through my cheeks and I brushed my hair back and tucked a bit behind my ear and stood up, slowly. Magnus shifted beside me, as I walked towards Jace,

" Im sorry", was all it took for him to stop laughing and look at me blankly.

" For what?", he asked in confusion. Boy was he in for a treat.

" For this", I said quickly as I slapped him hard across the face. A crack went through the room and Magnus laughed behind me, Jace bounced back up and looked at me, and was about to say something but I stopped him,

" Don't mess with me, or you'll get whats coming for you. Got it?", I seethed in a very angry tone that made him flinch.

He didn't say another word, but instead left. Telling Magnus to explain to me everything. I didn't even feel bad for him, instead I felt happy.

Magnus stopped laughing behind me and sat cross legged, " Okay young grasshopper, what has Jace already told you?"

I explained to him what I have already been told and he nodded and then looked at me very calmly and patted the space beside him. I moved there and sat against the pillows as Magnus explained,

" Everything you've heard about monsters : vampires, werewolves, demons, everything is true. They all exist, but are invisible to the human world. We use a sort of glamour to conceal ourselves. We walk among you, yet you don't see us or sense us…"

_**So has anyone seen the cast for city of bones? I personally only like one of the cast members : Lilly Collins as Clary. And maybe Jamie Campbell Bower as Jace but the rest are nothing like I imagined. At all!**_

_**Go to you tube and look at city of bones official 2013 trailer! Amazing! I cant wait.**_

_**Put this in your calendars, AUGUST 23 2013! Yayy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait.. a lot in this head of mine and no wifi at all! Hope you like it but it may be a bit boring! **

" i want to know who I am talking to first before you explain all of this weird stuff", I protested to this sparkle obsessed guy seated in front of me. After all I only knew his name and the way he dressed explained a lot. I was betting he liked to be the centre of attention, and he had lots of friends.

He sighed, " Fine but then you will tell me about yourself got it? Then I will explain everything to you", his eyes began to glow, which im guessing means he didn't really want to talk about himself. Suck it up princess!

Magnus took a deep breath and swallowed, the lump in his throat rising and falling as he did so. He shrugged his shoulders and that Spanish/ English accent flowed out of his mouth like music notes

" I am Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. High meaning, im in charge of everything and I am also the one to call when things go wrong for these little shadowhunters", he said with a shake of his head, maybe he didn't like that he was practically the lap dog for people like Jace.

" I was born in the Dutch East Indies. My mother who was Half Dutch and half Indonesian had an affair with a demon. Who my Vampire ex-girlfriend Camille Beclourt describes as the Prince of Hell. I don't really know who he was but no matter. My mother married to my step father and raised me on a farm. My mother and father.. they didn't like me much… they feared me, even as a young child. My mother was normal.. a mundane or human. She didn't know my real father was a demon. Demons are very deceptive and manipulative creatures. My mother realized what I was one day and she was so scared of what she had created that she hung herself in the barn. It was only after a few days of grief that my father found the note she left him. It explained what I was and how she could not live with herself for letting me live. A disgrace to the mundane kind", he paused and I saw the muscles tense in his shoulders and the lump bobbing in his throat as he fought back the silent tears.

" My father was undeniably furious. He was angry at me for causing the death of his wife and in the letter my mother left him, she demanded that he get rid of me. So one day he took me to the pond on the edge of our farm and attempted to drown me. Instead, I lashed out at him and with my power.. I burnt him where he stood. I was then raised by churchmen and raised by the silent brothers who are a group of male shadowhunters, they are powerful, feared and also dangerous in Madrid, Spain" Magnus finished. I had so many questions to ask, but I knew he would answer them when he spoke about the rest of shadowhunter stuff..

His mother had died, just like mine. He didn't know his dad, just like me. He heard things about his father , just like me. But as I recalled from history class the Dutch East Indies didn't exist anymore, it was now just Indonesia. It was called that around the 13th century. Unless he preferred to call it that which was weird.

" I am sorry to hear about your family Magnus I really am. My mother died too and I don't know who my father is either. But I have some questions..", I trailed off curiously. I looked up at him and saw he was motioning with his hands to get on with it. smiling he kept motioning.

" Ok. First: you dated a freaking vampire? Aren't they supposed to be all ugly and dead flesh? Cause that's really gross. Second: explain to me what the silent brothers are exactly and third: don't you mean Indonesia?" I asked cocking an eyebrow slightly and then waiting for him to explain.

He simply broke out in laughter. I frowned at him, I didn't think my questions were that bad.. I was just curious anyway. I sat there silently killing him with my eyes until he stopped suddenly and said " Oh you were serious?"

I shot him a glare and he put his hands up in defence as he shook his head, " my, what a temper we have here girly"

Another glare and a cheeky smile and a wink as he continued to answer my questions.

" First that was four questions and to answer the first _two _.. Cammile is a vampire, yes but she is not ugly or rotting flesh. You have watched too much TV and fiction movies about the mundane idea of vampires. Vampires look like you and me, except they have fangs and drink blood. They can't go in the sun or drink demon blood, it makes them sick. I strongly suggest that if you ever meet Camille to hold your tongue about the ugly and dead flesh thing because I can see your decomposing drained body in the ground now"

That got me nervous. I didn't want to be eaten by a vampire. Its not my fault I grew up around 'mundane ideas'.

" Don't worry my dear! Vampires are not allowed to hurt mundanes otherwise the penalty is death. So unless she wants to die she won't hurt you.. now on to the third question! The silent brothers are a very powerful group of male shadowhunters. To strengthen their minds they have taken upon themselves the most powerful runes known to shadowhunters. However, this process mutilates their appearance. They usually cover themselves with heavy hooded robes the colour of parchment and with intricate designs on them. They have bald heads that are as white as eggs. They also have no eyes, just indents where eyes once sat. their lips are crisscrossed with a pattern of dark lines that resemble surgical stitches their skin is as thin as parchment and are covered in black runes. The silent brothers have their duty to keep the records of the Nephilim within the confines of the silent city. They are bound to assist shadow hunters to defeat the forces of demons. They also have many powers, such as mind reading, destroying minds , and to draw the runes upon themselves and stay alive"

I nodded, taking it all in. the silent brothers sounded like a scary and crazy bunch. I hoped I never had the unfortunate opportunity to meet one of them. But wait! He didn't answer the last question!

"That's nice and all but you didn't answer my last question", I told him and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Seeming to remember what I asked he pointed a finger at me. Then began to speak

" Now Clarissa. I don't want you to go freak out or faint or anything but I am from the Dutch East Indies, which was called that in the 13th century. I was born in the 13th century which means I am more than 800 years old", he said and grabbed my shoulders to steady me as I processed this.

This man who looked 17 or 18 years old in the flesh was actually 800 years old! And right then I did exactly what he said not to do…

Yes, I fainted

**Sorry if it was boring! And sorry if you didn't like it :/**


End file.
